


Спасибо Ванде

by traincrash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi, Telepathy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traincrash/pseuds/traincrash
Summary: Эротические фантазии — они разные бываютНаписано на кинкфест на дайри, по заявке КФI-011:Стив/Брок\БакиБрока прокляли, и теперь он слышит эротические фантазии окружающих.





	Спасибо Ванде

**Author's Note:**

> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ! В какой-то момент Брок слышит мысли маньяка-педофила. Без конкретики, но, если вы не хотите этого читать, пропускайте кусок после фразы «И чтобы на пару миль вокруг ни единого человека» и до ***. Смерть означенного маньяка, там же. Мат — везде.

Это Ванда была во всем виновата. На хрена, спрашивается, лезть к мужику, когда он злой, голодный и устал так, что едва на ногах стоит? Вот Брок ей и высказал, все что думал: про ПМС, недотрах и андроида, который только за ручки держаться и способен. Ну, то есть, если с матерного языка на литературный перевести.

Зря, конечно, нельзя так с магами. Особенно с долбанутыми на всю голову, вроде этой девки. Но Брок хотел жрать, спать, и чтоб все от него отъебались. Ну и врезал.

Максимофф прищурилась, нехорошо так, и сказала:

— А что это тебя, Рамлоу, чужая личная жизнь так интересует? Своей не хватает?

Ну да, не хватает. Какая тут, нахрен, личная жизнь. Работой завалило — не разгребешь. Гидра недобитая никак не успокоится, козлы со сверхспособностями со всех сторон лезут, террористы всех мастей зашевелились. Раньше-то их Гидра под контролем держала, а теперь некому.

И, главное, на каждую операцию стопятьсот бумажек нужно оформить, заебался, хоть, блядь, сбегай из госструктуры на вольные хлеба. Сил хватает только доползти до дома, закинуть в рот какой-нибудь кусок, не разогревая, и завалиться спать. Даже раздеться не всегда получается. 

Да чего там, он даже дрочить не успевает. Хотя оно и к лучшему, потому как дрочить на то, что не его, и ему никогда не достанется — то еще удовольствие.

Почему не достанется? Дурацкий вопрос. Потому что те двое, что ему нужны — так счастливы вместе, что смотреть больно.

А нужны так, что ни на кого другого и не встает, ебись оно все конем.

А губа у тебя не дура, да, Брок Рамлоу? Вот никого больше не мог выбрать, только двух суперов сразу. Которые, кроме друг друга, никого в упор не замечают.

Так что, может, и хорошо, что работы выше крыши. Мыслей всяких меньше в голову лезет.

Ну так Ванда. Смотрит на него внимательно, улыбочка на губах — недобрая, прямо скажем, улыбочка, а по рукам красное пламя расползается.

— Держи, — говорит, — подарочек. Хоть посмотришь, как люди трахаются.

И красной этой хренью в него запускает. И — как свет выключили.

Приходит в себя в медотсеке. Руки-ноги на месте, член тоже, и лишнего вроде ничего не выросло. Врачи говорят, все в порядке, только глаза прячут, падлы трусливые.

В общем, выписали его и велели к Фьюри идти. Фьюри ему объясняет — магичка малолетняя его заклинанием долбанула, чтоб он мысли чужие слышал. Эротические, блядь, фантазии.

— Мисс Максимофф утверждает, что снять заклинание не может, — говорит директор, — но обещает, что это ненадолго. — А в голове у него, — понимает Брок, — долбанный Совет, который затрахал вконец, и который одноглазый мудак собирается нагнуть и отыметь на всю катушку, в ближайшее время и без смазки. Ни хрена ж себе у директора фантазии. 

— Идите, — говорит Фьюри. — Свободны. И впредь потрудитесь следить за языком, Рамлоу. В следующий раз не повезет.

Да не дурак, догадался.

Он-то сначала думает — ну и ладно. Бесплатное порно, кто ж откажется. И идет в зал, к ребятам. Не за порнухой, понятно, просто проверить.

Ученые говорят, среднестатистический мужик о сексе думает каждые семь секунд. Врут, ученые-то.

Ну, может, кому заняться на работе нечем, с теми и правда так, но в Щите — если на операции о чем постороннем задумаешься, думать уже нечем будет. Когда мозги на асфальте, они думать не умеют.

Да и не на операции, тоже не до того.

За всю тренировку ни одна посторонняя мысль к Броку в голову не проникает. Никто не отлынивает, значит. Оно и понятно, когда язык на плече и мышцы болят, тут не до секса.

Вот на стрельбище — хуже. Ну нет тут таких, кто оружие не любит. Брок это, понятно, и раньше знал, только не так… наглядно. Прицелиться же не получается, в голове пять мужиков винтовки свои только что не облизывают. Точнее, четверо — винтовки, а Бартон — лук. Вот нахрен Броку не встало знать, что Бартон свой лук практически живым считает. Живой, то есть, лук у него — женского пола, и даже имя у нее есть, Брок не разобрал только. И стрелы — гладкие, ровные, в руку послушно ложатся и дрожат от нетерпения, выстрела ждут.

Блядь.

А потом Хоукай начинает трюковую стрельбу отрабатывать, и Броку приходится валить, потому что — траектории, и углы, и сопротивление воздуха, голова взрывается. 

И вот тут-то до Брока и доходит, что эротические фантазии — они разные бывают. Кого-то оружие заводит, кого-то — тачки. О, а вот это пилот, похоже — в голове одни самолеты.

И Брок решает — к черту. Идет в отдел кадров и пишет заявление — три дня в счет отпуска. За три-то дня пройдет, нет?

Пока пишет, ловит фантазии кадровичек. Одна на платье облизывается, красное, в ползарплаты, и туфли к нему, с каблуками, которые, по-хорошему, надо в разряд холодного оружия отнести. А другая — на диете, и мечтает о пирожных, шоколадных, с вишенкой и взбитыми сливками. А Брок и так до сих пор голодный.

Да твою же мать. Ну хоть бы кто для разнообразия о сексе подумал.

Штаб-квартира — охренеть огромное здание. Раньше Брок как-то не осознавал. А теперь до выхода он успевает еще зацепить Старка с Баннером, изобретают что-то. И думают, чтоб им провалиться, исключительно уравнениями. Гении, твою же за ногу. Брок аж ослеп на минуту — столько информации у него в голове просто не помещается, он же не гений. К счастью, тренированное тело не подводит, выносит его из зоны поражения без участия головы, на автомате.

Брок трясет башкой и думает — ну ладно, хотя бы хуже уже ничего не будет. Ну да, конечно. Размечтался. В соседнем кабинете Вдова с Кавалерией прошедшую миссию обсуждают. Романова — она та еще кровожадная сучка, все знают. Да и прозвище Черная Вдова кому попало не дадут. Так что теперь у него в голове куча способов убить мужика во время секса, после секса и вместо секса, хорошо, что он не по девочкам, а то бы не встало больше вообще никогда.

В гараже все проходит относительно спокойно, красивые машины он и сам любит, так что здесь его ничего особо не напрягает. И наконец убирается из долбанного Щита.

На улице пробки, он то и дело ловит чужие мысли. Половина, конечно, трахается с работой — или с учебой, — но и настоящая эротика ему наконец перепадает. Вот только удовольствия с этого мало. Геев рядом как-то не попадается, а он — не по девочкам, да.

И потому домой ехать — не самая лучшая идея. Сосед справа пишет диссертацию, слева — заядлый игрок, всех соседей и без телепатии идеальной системой выигрыша задолбал. Этажом выше — молодожены, только из медового месяца вернулись, а о чем мечтает тетка снизу (семь кошек, три собаки, хомяк и два попугая), он боится даже представить.

По правую руку от него начинается парк, и Брок аж стонет от облегчения. В парке — огромная детская площадка, там полно малышни, которой эротические фантазии по возрасту не положены. Шикарная идея.

Он паркуется, покупает два хот-дога в уличном лотке — перетерпев набор образов от продавца, включающий сосиски, доставучих клиентов и почему-то голубей — и устраивается на скамейке. Подальше от мамочек, мало ли что.

В голове ни единой чужой мысли, благодать-то какая.

Брок сидит в парке до вечера, слушает детский смех — не пялится, а то еще примут за педофила — и чувствует, как его отпускает. Ухитряется даже задремать на солнышке. К нему, как ни странно, никто не цепляется ни с какими вопросами. Должно быть, со стороны видно — устал человек, отдыхает.

К вечеру детей разбирают по домам, Брок тоже поднимается. Ничего не поделаешь, ночь он как-нибудь переживет, а завтра с утра надо будет взять снаряжение и махнуть куда-нибудь в Шенандоа или в заповедник Вашингтона. И чтобы на пару миль вокруг ни единого человека. На все три дня.

Он делает несколько шагов по направлению к выходу и спотыкается, оглушенный.

В кустах стоит человек, и в голове у него — крики и кровь. Мертвые дети.

Брок — не хороший человек, он убил кучу народу и совесть его не мучает. Но _такое_ не должно жить, нельзя это, неправильно.

Чудовище, которое выглядит как тихий неприметный человечек, бухгалтер, скажем, или менеджер в магазине, уходит из парка, и Брок идет за ним. Незаметно и на расстоянии, чтобы случайно не зацепило.

Чудовище садится в подержанную «Тойоту», такую же неприметную, как и он сам. Броку оставаться незамеченным становится сложнее, его черный «Тахо» выделяется в потоке машин. Он, может, и не шпион, но справляется.

Едут они долго, если в ближайших машинах кто о чем и мечтает, Брок не обращает внимания. Нужный дом стоит на отшибе, без соседей — чтобы не было свидетелей. Брока это тоже устраивает. Хозяин входит внутрь, и Брок пинает дверь, пока та не закрылась. 

Тварь на полу скулит и думает — все равно думает! — про крики, страх, смерть. Нож.

— Нож, говоришь, — скалится Брок. Вздергивает тварь на ноги, разворачивает к себе спиной и перерезает глотку. Отпускает обмякшее тело и идет осматривать дом. Надо найти улики, а то полиция спишет все на ограбление и не будет копать.

Он едва не пропускает дверь в подвал, спрятанную за шкафом. Шкаф — на колесиках, отодвигается легко, привычно. На двери — четыре замка.

Подумаешь.

Брок открывает дверь и собирается подтащить к ней труп, чтобы копы уж точно не пропустили.

И слышит стон.

То, что он видит внизу — блядь. Тварь, притворявшаяся человеком, умерла слишком быстро.

Брок опускается на колени.

— Т-ш-ш, тише, маленькая, все хорошо. Все закончилось.

Он думал бросить труп и свалить нахрен. Если какие следы и остались, в полиции тоже люди работают. Никто не станет рвать жилы, разыскивая убийцу этой твари.

Брок достает телефон и набирает девять-один-один.

***

Он сидит в полицейском участке, голова держится, только если ее руками подпирать. Приехавший юрист Щита о чем-то договаривается с капитаном. Брок не волнуется. Похуй, сил не осталось.

Они появляются совершенно бесшумно. Он бы и не заметил, если бы не обрывок мысли, слишком для этого клятого места нежной. Желание защитить, уберечь, закрыть от всего плохого.

Брок поднимает голову. 

Да охуеть. Они-то здесь зачем, день у него, что ли, был недостаточно тяжелый?

Кэп опускается с ним рядом на корточки, Барнс маячит у того за спиной, обшаривает участок таким взглядом, что руки копов сами собой тянутся за оружием. Хорошо, что Кэп в форме. 

— Брок?

А желание защитить у них общее, одно на двоих. Вот за что это ему. Мало было на их чувства снаружи любоваться, так на теперь, изнутри посмотри. Прочувствуй, блядь, как чужое счастье-то ощущается, если уж собственного не светит.

— Поехали, домой тебя отвезем.

Какая честь. Капитан Америка у него за шофера. Машина тоже не его, капитанова. А его где? Без понятия, да и плевать. Устал так, что отключается по дороге.

Просыпается возле дома — браунстоун, старый, три этажа. Бруклин, кажется. Из машины его практически вынимают, подхватывают с двух сторон, ему только ноги передвигать остается. Идут куда-то, поднимаются. Глаза он не открывает, сил нет. Потом под ним оказывается ровное, мягкое. Кровать. Успевает еще почувствовать, как его раздевают в четыре руки — три живые, одна металлическая. И отрубается.

Сон ему снится хороший. Во сне их трое, он посередине, а эти двое его обнимают. Целуют. Красивые оба, голые. 

Они ему и раньше снились, не без этого. Но раньше было не так, быстро было, грубо почти, сильно. Хорошо, пока не проснешься. А сейчас — ласково так, будто они и его любят, не только друг друга.

Он просыпается, и нет. Не сон. У него, у Брока Рамлоу, тридцати девяти лет, битого, стреляного мудака без совести и принципов, в голове — два супера, по которым он не первый год с ума сходит. И эти суперы его, Брока, любят. Это что, у них фантазии такие? О нем? Да быть не может. Самих суперов, кстати, в кровати нет, только мысли доносятся.

Он поднимается, идет в душ, моется, вытирается, натягивает найденные штаны и футболку — не его, размер слишком большой. А оно, в голове, не прекращается. 

Надо идти, разбираться. Страшно — жуть. Но он идет. Не пойти, проебать, если вдруг, — еще страшнее.

Они на кухне, оба. На столе жратвы — как на роту. Ну, или на двух суперсолдат. И тарелка отдельно, прикрытая.

— Это тебе, — говорит Кэп. Стив. Хрена ли, они уже, можно сказать, интимно знакомы, хоть мысленно-то можно его уже и по имени называть.

Брок садится. В тарелке — яичница с помидорами и бекон. Горячие. Ждали его.

— Ванда сказала, что ты — слышишь мысли? — Стив интересуется, осторожно так.

— Про секс, — Барнс осторожно не умеет, у него такта, как у танка М1 Абрамс.

— Баки, — Стив краснеет, весь. Щеки, уши, шея. Сказка.

— Ха. Если бы, — отвечает Брок. — Эротические фантазии.

Оба хмурятся. Выглядят — как котята. Огромные, тяжеловооруженные и бронированные, но все равно. Котята и есть.

Ой ты дурак, Брок Рамлоу.

— А не одно и то же? — Снова Барнс. Дурацкой кличкой «Баки» его не получается звать даже в мыслях. Интересно, он на Джеймс отзывается? Джимми? Джей?

Блядь. Заткнись.

— Чтоб ты знал, Кэп. Мы служим среди долбанных извращенцев, которые только с работой и сношаются.

Очень хочется рассказать. Именно этим двоим. И он рассказывает. Про Фьюри и Совет, про Бартона и стрелы. Про оружие, тачки, пирожные. Про Старка и Баннера.

— Вот вы знаете, что эта парочка даже думает — формулами?

— Я не удивлен, — кивает Стив. Смеется. Барнс улыбается глазами.

Про Романову не рассказывает, конечно, он же не самоубийца.

— А потом — этот. У меня крышу снесло. Ни о чем думать не мог, только что нельзя позволить ему дальше — так. 

Брок отодвигает тарелку, смотрит в стол.

Стив берет его за руку. 

— Ты молодец, Брок, — говорит. — Девочка выжила. Врачи сказали, успели в последний момент. Если бы не ты…

Глаза почему-то начинает щипать.

Его обнимают — с двух сторон, как во сне. Целуют в волосы. И в голове он опять чувствует — любят.

— Я тоже, — хрипит он. — Я тоже.

И — снова оказывается в спальне. Наяву, оно намного лучше, чем в фантазиях. Впрочем, фантазии он тоже прекрасно видит. Получается — стерео. Долби диджитал и техниколор. Три-дэ реальность.

В Щите, кстати, принимают ставки на то, каков Кэп в постели. Ну, на то, что Роджерс — девственник, понятно, уже никто не ставит, не рядом с Барнсом, но большинство уверено, что он и тут — идеологически правильный, кроме миссионерской позиции — ни-ни. И смущается, если чего новенького предложить. Как же. Сосет Стив не хуже профи и ебёт, будто на «спиде». Брок успевает кончить два раза, а он все продолжает, не сбиваясь с ритма. У Баки — Джея, он разрешил, — рвотного рефлекса вообще, кажется, нет. И стоит постоянно, у обоих. Суперсолдаты, хуле. Брок уже шевелится не может, а они не остановятся никак. Он не хочет, чтобы останавливались.

Кто знал. Что бывает — так. Когда взаимно. Когда — нужен.

Прерываются только на подзарядку, приносят Броку пиццу в постель. Он засыпает прямо с куском в зубах. Смеются тихо, вынимают пиццу из рук. Одеяло натягивают.

Брок пытается открыть глаза, сказать — обязательно надо сказать.

— Ш-ш-ш, спи. Мы знаем.

И он засыпает. Парочка рядом совершенно ему не мешает, ни наяву, ни в голове. Потому что они теперь — и его тоже. Его Стив. И его Джей. И никуда не уйдут, он точно знает. Его собственная воплотившаяся фантазия.

И впереди у них — вся жизнь. Он уверен, он видел.

На самом краю сознания мелькает мысль — Ванду поблагодарить. Если б не она, он бы так и маялся молча, не решился бы ни на что. Не поверил, что он им зачем-то сдался.

Так что спасибо Ванде, в самом деле.


End file.
